Boruto Time Travel ( Yummy title to be chosen later)
by crazybread
Summary: MAJOR SERIES FINALE SPOILERS! Boruto is skipping class and starts messing around with some of his dad's -Naruto, the Nanadaime (7th) Hokage- when Shino finds him and they accidently get sent back through time to the preliminaries of his father's first Chuunin Exams. ( They really should add time-travel as a genre.)


**Hello all. This is just a the ****_first small bit of the skeleton_**** of a story thingy I got the idea for (like I'm the only one who got the idea) after reading ****Narutopedia****'s entry on chapter 700 -the final chapter/epilogue- of the manga. So, obviously, even this undetailed skeleton-y paragraph contains ****_HUGE SPOILERS OF THE SERIES' END!_**** I can't stress that enough. The whole story will (when I get around to writing it that is, I'm awful at planning out plot-lines with out getting sidetracked and writing out a scene for a completely different story and fandom). Also, I ****_DETEST_**** typing; I still have to look at the keyboard and do the one-finger way of typing.**

**...CONTINUED AT BOTTOM...**

**Anyway, I'm getting of topic. So, without further ado, enjoy!  
><strong>

Boruto is skipping class at the Academy and is messing around with some of his dad's stuff that's off-limits (hello! that only makes it so much more tempting!). He's looking at a seal Naruto has been working on and going through the hand seals for it, molding the chakra for it but not releasing it, when a hand suddenly clamps down on his shoulder. Startled, he accidently releases the chakra. He whips around and catches a sight of his teacher, Aburame Shino, before there's a blinding flash of bright yellow-white light. Boruto registers a severe sense of vertigo before the light is gone.

Rubbing the back of his head and chuckling sheepishly, he says "What's shakin' sen-" only to be cut off by Shino yelling, "Boruto! What have you done!"

Confused, Boruto asks "Huh? Whatcha mean Shino-sensei?"

"Look around," Shino said through clenched teeth.

He did as told saw a giant chamber that he recognized as part of the tower that's in the center of Shi no Mori. He'd only seen it twice before in his life. Then he noticed a bunch of shinobi surrounding them, he noted they were jounin, a bunch of kids a bit older than himself up on the balcony, and, this is what threw him past the stars, the _Sandaime _Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He recognized him from the pictures of all the past Hokage hanging in his dad's office.

Eyes wide, he turned to Shino, who still had a hand on his shoulder, and, voice a bit squeaky (though he'd never admit it; his man-pride would never allow it), asked his sensei "Why is the Sandaime here?"

"Why? Because it would appear we've traveled through time, back to thirteen years after the Kyuubi attack. Why? Because you're an idiotic brat who doesn't listen and touches stuff he's forbidden to touch."

"Oh. That makes sense, I guess," Boruto blinked a couple times, a habit had whenever he was overwhelmed with information and was trying to rid his mind of any unnecessary thoughts and break down the important stuff into bullet points. Taking a breath, "So what now?"

"Now we try not to get an appointment with Ibiki-san and Anko-san down at T.I. headquarters. Why? Because we've been transported back in time. Why? Because you're an idio-"

"Okay, okay. I get it, I get it," Boruto interrupted. He couldn't see because of the visor-glasses. but he felt sure that Shino-sensei was raising an eyebrow as if to say "Do you? Do you _really_?" Any retort he would've come up with was cut short when he caught a flicker of white moving out of the corner of his eye.

The Sandaime had stepped forward and continued until he was five feet away from them. He studied them for a second before speaking with a voice that made Boruto think of a phrase he once heard; 'he's forgotten more than you'll ever know'.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" the Sandaime questioned.

Boruto was quick to speak. "Us? We're from the future-" He would have continued but Shino shoved a finger into the pressure point on his collar-bone.

Shino bowed. "Sandaime-sama. I apologize for the disruption and my student's rudeness. We did not intend to end up here, or anywhere for that matter. my student was fooling around with some of his father's stuff that's off limits and now we've found ourselves here, interrupting your Chuunin Exams, it appears."

**This took up ****_way_**** more space in my notebook...**

**I seriously need to work on some grammar stuff; consistency with grammar, tense, and point of view ( it feels like I keep slipping between 3rd-person-limited and 3rd-person-omniscient with tiny tid-bits of 1st-person showing through.**

**Anyway, this will be EXTREMELY different when I finish it and move the order of events around and add the tendons, ligaments, cartligege (anyone know the correct spelling?), muscles, some skin, and if I'm up to it, things like hair and eyes and nails, but I think I seriously need lots more practice with the basics and staying on track and not accidently turning it into crack-parody before I get started on that. ( Ya know, don't do multiplication before you can add.)**

_**Also I really think a BETA thing-person-whatever would be MEGA-HELPFUL.**_

**Any feedback is welcome, even flames because a) it tells me I'm doing ****_something_**** that's pissing people off, and b) it gives me great joy to affect strangers on that level so much.**

**If you continue to read this story as it goes along you'll find I love getting reactions out of people. Seriously, I'll go up to a perfect stranger on the street and ask them if they know where I can find a 20-foot tall orange panda with purple wings and a Viking helmet (or, if I'm feel really cheeky and over-confident, if they're a virgin) all just to see them react (have you ever seen a middle-aged man in a business suit stumble over what should be a simple one-word answer? It's hilarious! Although, I am only 15 and 1/2 so that might contribute to some reactions, but whatever).**

**Tootles.**

**P.S. I wrote this when I was bored in English class, so yeah, it's unedited or whatever.**

**P.P.S. For future reference, what system of measurement do you prefer? Imperial or metric? Either way I'll write the conversions at the end of each chapter, but to save most people time...**

**P.P.P.S. I just watched, no, ****_experienced_****Big Hero 6**** with my mom and kid cousin. I seriously recommend it. It's tied with ****How to Train Your Dragon**** for my number one favorite movie, with ****Kung Fu Panda**** coming in second.**


End file.
